1. Field
Embodiments of the disclosure relate to a dish washing machine including a distributor for selectively supplying washing water to jet nozzles.
2. Description of the Related Art
A dish washing machine is a home appliance which includes a body provided with a washing tub, a basket for accommodating dishes, a sump for storing washing water, jet nozzles for spraying the washing water, and a pump for supplying the washing water in the sump to the jet nozzles and washes dishes by spraying washing water to dishes at a high pressure.
Generally, dish washing machines each employ a rotor-type jet structure having a rotating jet nozzle. A rotating nozzle jets washing water while rotating due to a water pressure. Since such a rotating nozzle jets the washing water only within a range limited by a radius of rotation, an area to which the washing water is not jetted may occur. Accordingly, to prevent the area to which the washing water is not jetted from occurring, so-called linear type jet structures have been provided. Linear type jet structures each include a fixed nozzle fixed to one side of a washing tub and a vane which moves inside the washing tub and deflects washing water jetted from the fixed nozzle toward dishes, thereby jetting the washing water to all areas of the washing tub according to the movement of a deflection plate.
In this case, to separately wash a partial area of the washing tub, it is necessary to selectively supply washing water to each of the jet nozzles. For this, a dish washing machine may include a distributor. The distributor may be, for example, positioned outside a housing of the pump.
When the distributor is positioned outside the housing of the pump, the distributor may include an inlet into which washing water pumped by the pump flows and a plurality of outlets through which washing water which flows in is discharged. In this case, the housing of the distributor may include a plurality of opening and closing members capable of opening and closing the plurality of outlets, and the plurality of opening and closing members may selectively open and close the plurality of outlets using torque of a motor of the distributor. Accordingly, the washing water may be selectively supplied to each of the plurality of jet nozzles.